


Oranges (Or why Prussia likes grocery shopping)

by A_sillyGermaninLatin_Class



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hungary doesn't matter, Oranges, Unedited We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_sillyGermaninLatin_Class/pseuds/A_sillyGermaninLatin_Class
Summary: Gilbert buys oranges and decides to annoy Roderich





	Oranges (Or why Prussia likes grocery shopping)

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off this HC: as a child Prussia didn’t know you had to peel an orange to eat it and bit it like an apple. Germania was so shocked he never corrected him. To this day he eats oranges like apples and nearly everyone has cried watching him do this. Gilbert knows he's eating it wrong, but doesn't care, he likes to make them squirm.
> 
> So thanks "ant the ant man man ant" for your wonderful headcanon, this is dedicated to you.

Austria was having a fine day. He had had a wonderful breakfast, courtesy of Hungary. And afterwards they went out together. Nothing romantic, they hadn’t been officially together since before the dissolution of their empire, but they were still great friends. They walked and talked until lunch, which Austria paid for. After lunch Hungary had to leave to her own country, and Austria walked back to his home.

When he got back it still held a still contemplative silence that just begged to be expressed. He was sure that Hungary would have scolded him slightly for neglecting his duties, but his piano was calling him.

And so, for the next few hours the house was silent, but for the haunting melodies of Austria’s piano. He started with Mozart, and went on to Bethoven, and then to Brahms, and then to Schubert, and on and on and on. Each song more than the last. The notes rose and fell in graceful crescendo and it almost sounded like an entire symphony was in the room with him. The music was climaxing, growing in intensity, Austria was just about to gather it all together when the door banged open. The loud noise shocked him so much that he missed the proper keys, and ended up with a loud, angry, ugly noise.

“HEY RODERICH!” Shouted Prussia as he stomped his way into the parlor where Austria was sitting, “GUESS WHERE I WENT!!”

Austria felt a brief moment of panic,  _ Oh God No! _ , but outwardly remained disinterested he managed a sigh, at least. His thoughts and his demeanor didn’t stop Prussia though.

“I WENT TO THE GROCERY STORE!!! GUESS WHAT’S ON SALE!!”

_ Someone help me! _ Pleaded Austria desperately in his mind, refusing to even spare Prussia a glance.

His plan to not look at Prussia was foiled when he was forcibly grabbed and turned around, “LOOK RODDY! HERE’S MY BAG OF HALOS!!”

All the blood drained out of Austria’s face, leaving him white as a sheet.

Prussia grinned and sat down across from Austria and took one of his oranges from his bag, “What’s the matter Roddy? Cat got your tongue?”

Austria made a pained sound as Prussia began to eat the orange, peel and all.

“Gilbert. Why are you even here?”

“What?” laughed Prussia through a mouthful of orange, “Can’t I come and visit if I want to?”

“No. You’ve interrupted my music, and trespassed into my home, and now you’re --” Austria trailed off helplessly as he gestured at Prussia.

“I’m what?” the nation in question asked, through another mouthful of orange.

“Your orange!” Austria was almost to tears, “You don’t eat an orange that way!!”

Prussia looked down at his half eaten orange in confusion, “What way? I’m only eating an orange.”

Something snapped in Austria then. “Get out!!” he shrieked. “Out! Out! Out!”

If he’d had slightly more rational thought he would have noticed that it was a little  _ too _ easy to get Prussia out of his door. But he didn’t notice. After he forced Prussia back onto the street, Austria fervently went around his home locking all doors and windows. Finally he sank back into a chair, secure for the moment from Prussia’s unpredictable wiles.

\------

Prussia on the other hand was laughing. He was laughing so hard he could barely stand.

“I got him again!” he chortled, before turning to head back home. He took out another orange and began to peel it before tossing the slices into his mouth.


End file.
